8th Wonder
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: When Arceus commands Rayquaza to spend some time with Latias, he doesn't know his tough and arrogant character will soften a bit just because of a few kind words from the red eon dragon. Too bad he's in denial to notice the huge change. RayquazaxLatias


**With all this Dracoshipping love spreading everywhere, I just had to post this up!**

**All right, I tried my best at this one, but it didn't really come out as nice as I originated it to be because of constant homework piling up on me. Rayquaza seemed to change a bit faster then what I intended it to be, but I guess this will have to do. I've already spent two days one this xD**

**And I know I said I would do "Fairy Tales" first… but Dracoshipping just can' be ignored!**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"8th Wonder"

"But—"

"You must Rayquaza."

"But Arceus—"

"No 'buts' ruler of the skies. Go, now."

With the firm and strict words being proclaimed by the large, furred God Pokemon standing upright on a pedestal as though she were better then the creature in front of her who gave her a bewildered stare, his tiny claws flexing from excess anger as he tried to somehow avoid this certain defeat, Rayquaza knew he had lost. Despite his hatred to such an idea she had put him as his task for the day, he just couldn't say anything else due to the fear of having some sort of consequence for his actions that Arceus would be more than happy to inflict on him. It just wasn't worth it to be scrubbing the floors of the Halls of Origin for a week- that was a difficult task, considering Arceus loved to have them freakishly white- over such a small thing he could accomplish within one day. However, this thought didn't comfort the snake-like dragon any further as he still dreaded the task he would have to do quite soon; if anything, only driving his anger even more. He knew Arceus knew he didn't like to such a… such a… such a emotional job! He was practically the reason why people would frown over things! He just wasn't adequate for this job.

Great…

Rayquaza gave a fleeting glance at the four-legged legendary standing before him, almost hesitating to say what was currently floating in his mind, agitating him further. He growled slightly, unable to think of some way to explain how he felt at this exact moment and how he just wasn't fit for such a tedious job.

Arceus seemed to get his dilemma as she watched the snake nervously look at her, his gaze hardening when she placed hers on his. Clanking one, golden hoof against the marbled floor, she sighed deeply for answering the questioning that was attacking Rayquaza's mind, "I know you assume you're not adequate for such a mission, Rayquaza, but I have my reasons for such an action." He looked up at her, his golden eyes narrowing in slits of hatred as he could only listen. Interrupting the God Pokemon was like covering yourself with meat and jumping in a tank of hungry Houndooms, which, if memory serves, wasn't a pleasant thing. "I believe this mission will soften your countenance. I'm getting awfully tired of your attitude and the way you speak to me." Her eyes narrowed also, almost as though she were lost in though as her emerald eyes locked lazily with a pair of amber ones.

Silence covered the two like a thick blanket.

Rayquaza snarled in bewilderment, unable to believe her rather rude and insulting reason for having him do such a mission. He resisted himself to rush up to her and wring her neck, clenching his tiny claws firmly against his green plated scales to keep himself away from such a temptation.

He always knew Arceus wasn't really right in the head with her commands and actions, but this really blew off the top. Sending him on a mission just because she hated his attitude? Now that was downright unacceptable. Rayquaza knew himself he wasn't the most social legendary, but- when having to deal with a maniac like Mew or a violent like Azelf- there really wasn't much to say. He knew he was a loner, however only one thought was emitted into his head, practically summing everything else.

He _liked_ the way he was!

He wasn't going to change over such a small mission! How in the name of all that was good could Arceus ever think he would change over such an insignificant thing? It just wasn't possible! It's like Giratina turning into a strict legendary like his counterpart overnight. It just wasn't going to happen!

Then why did Arceus have such a confident face on, eyes flashing with delight as though her plan was running smoothly and with no bumps?

"You better start on your mission, Rayqauza. It's getting late." She then commented, a smug look on her face as he growled once more, mumbling under his breath a few choice words he could think of at the moment, even making some up just because she really pissed him off. The large dragon gave another snarl of protest before opening a red door blocking his way out of this damned place, slamming it shut as Arceus just looked at it for a bit, unable to help herself as she smiled slightly at seeing the dragon's childish actions.

"You'll thank me later."

* * *

"So, why are you here?" A red dragon inquired, a look of question on her face as she stared at the green legendary before her with her almond-shaped, golden eyes, innocence easily portrayed through them as she continued to look at him.

"Arceus wanted me to spend some time with you." Rayquaza admitted reluctantly, eyes twitching with dread as he increased his frown, snarl curling at his lip at saying the God Pokemon's name. "She believes you needed some time to spend with someone after Latios' death." He continued, no emotion of pity or sadness expressed within his voice at mentioning the blue, eon dragon's death, almost as if it was a common saying.

Latias' eyes gave a sad, longing look before she smiled sweetly, Rayquaza taken slightly off guard before regaining his look of ignorance. "Thanks Rayquaza. It means a lot to me."

He just mumbled something incoherently before allowing his tail to touch the grassy ground below him, unable to hide his boredom and anger. He glanced around the garden before him, feeling confined in such a thing as an array of flowers bloomed everywhere, a presence of pleasure floating gently within the place that contrasted with his of horror and fury. He even loathed the sweet smelling of honey filling into his nostrils.

"So, what do you want to do?" Latias then asked, getting used to his sudden appearance and easily ignoring his usual arrogant demeanor. She glanced around before grinning once more, almost excited to have a visitor at her abode instead of her usual loneliness.

Rayquaza narrowed his eyes, almost as if contemplating to either yell out his answer or ridicule her for such a question, but stopped himself, remembering Arceus' orders. "I don't care at all."

The red dragon didn't flinch at all at his harsh words, but instead smiled and gave a squeal of delight, an idea popping into her mind, "Oh! I know! You want to go check on the Soul Dew? I'm sure Latios would be happy to see you!"

The long, snake-like legendary just gave a look of bewilderment, unable to comprehend why she would even say such a thing as Latios was dead and therefore couldn't feel any emotions, but nodded reluctantly, hoping it would pass the time a bit faster. Latias just gave another squeal of delight before floating next to him, grabbing his small claw into her own oval paw. "Great! Follow me!"

Rayquaza resisted commenting on how she was holding his claw; therefore he had to follow her no matter the case, but stopped himself for the third time today, feeling a bit weird at having her paw clenched tightly against his. He just couldn't help a small tinge blooming onto his face at feeling her fur brush against his cold scales, glad Latios wasn't here as he would probably maul him at being so close to his sister that he cared deeply for.

"Over here!" She then called to him, pointing with her other claw to a small, blue orb standing on a black stand. She led him closer to the object, grinning wider at seeing the green snake's eyes soften at such a sight. "You can pick it up it if you want! Just be careful not to drop it."

Scowling under his breath at being told to be careful, as she was clumsier then him, he looked down upon the orb, an azure aura floating within it. It gave off feeling of warmth and power as he placed his tiny claw around it; heat somehow being generated off an inanimate object. He brought it directly under the glare of his eyes, slightly mesmerized at the aura that was currently circling slowly, sometimes changing directions as though lost in such a confide space. Rayquaza didn't notice his mouth slightly open at such a sight, his gaze only softening even more the longer he held it.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Latias then asked, snapping his awareness of the world back into his mind as the green legendary placed it back gently on the stand, eyes hardening once more as he stared at her. He was almost surprised he dared himself to lose his senses of the world as he gave himself a mental scolding to not be washed over with such an emotion.

After not getting an answer, the red, eon dragon repeated her question, almost as if determined to get some sort of response from him despite the look of loathing on his face. Rayquaza just nodded slowly; frown increasing as he felt as though his character was softening slightly much to his dismay.

Satisfied with his answer, Latias floated smoothly behind the green dragon, causing him to turn to see what she was doing next, almost slapping himself at feeling a bit curious. She flew gently to a small group of emerald flowers on the ground, eyeing them as if they would suddenly jump out and attack her before picking one from the ground, regaining her contact with his eyes.

"These flowers always remind me of you." She then commented with a smile, Rayquaza raising an eye scale at being told such a thing, feeling a bit freaked out at hearing it but he didn't allow it to be shown on his expressionless face. Latias held her paw out with the flower, signaling he should grab it to examine it a bit closer. He just gave a disgusted face before regretfully reaching out to grab it, golden eyes that were currently staring into his making him feel a bit pressured.

"That's nice to know." He replied sarcastically, snorting slightly before hearing her laugh, causing him to glare at her even more; almost crushing the flower within his claws. "What?"

Latias giggled, placing on oval shaped paw gently on her mouth to somehow stifle her laugh before replaying in a playful tone, eyes continually sparkling, "Oh, Rayquaza! You're such a wonder in this world!"

The said green snake gave a look of disgust at her laugh; feeling offended at her- what seemed to him- blunt insult that horribly reminded him of Arceus. He flexed his tiny claws with excess anger once more, glaring at the unfazed, red Eon with his narrowed, amber eyes, trying to make her at least falter under his look with no prevail. He gave a small growl at the back of his throat before grunting out in a furious tone, unable to help himself feel angry at her, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you know the seven wonders in nature?" Latias suddenly inquired, almond shaped eyes sparkling with curiousness as she tilted her head in an almost cute way. Rayquqaza could only shake his head, feeling even more angered to be asked something he hadn't even heard of in the first place. It just showed him he didn't know everything like he thought in the first place, which now made him feel a bit _dumb_. "Oh... well, there are seven things in nature that not even Arceus herself could answer." She paused, her innocent eye scanning the seething dragon that only hardened his gaze when her own met his again. "... You know, you should be the eighth one!"

He looked at her with bewilderment, unable to determine if that was a teasing statement or compliment, despite the warm and friendly smile on her face. He just increased his frown before opening it, being cut off by Latias once more, which angered him further.

"I mean I can't even determine what you're going to do next!" She giggled, flying forward and thumping her small paw against his snout in a playful manner, Rayquaza only growled at her action, slight interest at her statement despite not entirely sure what she meant.

"What do you mean by that?" He grunted out in fake anger, eyes narrowing into slits as Latias flew closer to his face, making him feel a bit uncomfortable with her so close to him. He tried to back up, only to feel his tail touching the tip of some flowers that made him shudder with disgust before he allowed her to get close, not too close however.

"Ever heard of the Great Waterfall near Alto Mare?" She then questioned, blinking at his sudden flinch when she placed her oval shaped paw on his snout, a growl being emitted from him.

"No."

"What about the large reef where all the Corsolas live at?"

"No."

"Mmm… oh! What about those cool islands near Kanto where all those Pokemon ar—"

"No!" Rayquaza suddenly snarled, feeling more and more stupid by the second, annoyed with all of Latias' questions. He drew his neck back, making sure the red dragon wasn't so near to his face before he began to rant some more, snarling each word he said, "I don't care either! I don't even see what your point is! Its just nonsense, Latias! You just don't see how…"

His voice drifted off as his eyes retained their normal shape then the usual slits as he stared at the Eon dragon who hung her head, worry within her eyes as she rubbed her two paws together nervously. A thick coating of silence filled between the two as Rayquaza began to feel the crushing feeling that was guilt. Latias then looked up, trying to keep a welcoming smile on her face, making the green dragon feel even more uncomfortable at his sudden actions. "I… I'm sorry Rayquaza. I just really think you deserved to be called the eighth wonder…"

He groaned. As she looked up, he felt himself burning with guilt, cursing himself for having such a short temper that would explode like a random ticking bomb. He huffed silently before placing his gaze downward, almost as if the blades of grass waving in the wind caught his interest. His eyes flashed with mixed feelings, sympathetic easily seen within them as a glaze look covered them. He just couldn't help himself! It was like an impulse he had grown accustom to when someone annoyed him, like a small tap to the knee. He just couldn't control it…

"Look… Latias…" He then groaned, lifting his gaze onto her face once more, trying to feign his usual tough character. "I… really feel…. Bad for yelling out like that… so… um…" He shut his eyes, trying to stutter out the one word that seemed to be like poison dripping down his throat. He gulped deeply, shuddering out the one word he had rarely even mentioned, "… sorry."

He kept his eyes shut, imagining a wide-eyes Latias at his sudden change in his unbreakable character. He gave a deep sigh, almost scared to just look upon her face before decided to open them, claws clenched tightly as though afraid to see her angry despite knowing her calm character…

…Only to feel a warm feeling blanketing his face...

His eyes snapped open in bewilderment as his tried to focus on a red and white substance blinding his vision, flinching when the thing nuzzled into his snout. He gave a small, natural growl before stopping himself abruptly, his face flushing with redness at finally recognizing who it was. He gave his head a small jerk to signal Latias to get off his ever increasing, warm face, only to be denied by such a command when she hugged his snout closer. Rayquaza just stayed there in shock, unable to fully comprehend what was truly taking place as his mind went completely numb, not even having enough thought to shove her off his face. He just allowed her to nuzzle him closer, slowly falling into her warm, soft fur. He felt himself melting into her hold each second that pasted slowly…

It was enjoyable.

Latias then let go, a small blush covered her cheeks that were slightly covered by her dark fur before she gave him a grin, happiness radiating off her that seemed impossible to die down. "Thank you Rayquaza!"

The snake just shuddered out of his fantasy before mumbling something under his breath and waving a paw of acknowledgment, cheeks bright red as embarrassment only filled his head. How could he allow himself to soften that much? He was Rayquaza for Arceus' sake! The dragon that never smiled; the one who loathed happiness; the green snake that hated to even talk to a person was actually feeling a bit…

Happy?

No… that just can't be…

It was a dream. This just had to be a dream! Rayquaza closed his eyes, half expecting himself to be waking up at his usual abode in Sky Pillar, ready to start the dreary day once more, yet a hint of doubt trickled his mind.

Arceus… he was in denial!

Latias looked up at the snake who was mumbling incoherent things under his breath, eyes widened with bewilderment and astonishment as he seemed to be trying to drill something deep within his mind. She just gave him a look of curiosity before smiling gently, flying forward and grabbing his paw into hers again, catching him off guard as the large dragon flinched at the sudden contact, amber eyes darted to greet her golden ones. "Come on! I just have to show you the other side of the garden!" She begged, eyes sparkling as she tilted her head to the side in a cute way.

Cute…

Rayquaza shook his head from that word before nodding in agreement, unable to help himself with such an innocent look burning a hole onto his face. Latias gave a squeal of delight before pulling him forward, himself following her with no emotion on his face except for the small blush still residing on his cheeks.

Cute…

He sighed deeply, hating himself for even allowing such a word to slip into his mind. He gave a small grunt before looking at the small figure below, pointing her paw to some fountain a small distance away. Rayquaza allowed a small, discreet smile to take over his face at feeling a bit lost in his senses once more.

_'I guess cute is the only word that can really describe her…'_

* * *

**Hehe, nice ending?**

**Man, I really enjoyed writing this! Might even make a small sequel on Rayquaza reflecting his actions and such, but that would turn out much later on. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
